


A werewolf, a hunter and a banshee walk into a bar

by Nutella_enthusiast



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Implied threesomes, Multi, tiny hints of Sterek Mahealahey and Jackson/OCF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella_enthusiast/pseuds/Nutella_enthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It's just after eleven on a Saturday, and Scott is alone at a bar."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Three ways Scott, Allison and Lydia could have ended up together</p>
            </blockquote>





	A werewolf, a hunter and a banshee walk into a bar

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man I've been working on this for so long on and off so the Scott section is kind of a different style than the other two because I wrote most of it a few months ago. Hopefully it still all works though.

_Scott_

It's just after eleven on a Saturday, and Scott is alone at a bar. He hadn't even wanted to go out in the first place. He would have much rather just stayed at the apartment and maybe played some Call of Duty, but Stiles has insisted that they go out in order to properly celebrate finishing their finals. "It's only one quarter left now, Scotty, have some fun," Stiles had kept reminding him, until finally Scott had given up and agreed to go with him. What Stiles hadn't mentioned, however, was that his tall, dark and broody boyfriend Derek would be meeting them there, and immediately whisk Stiles off to dance, leaving Scott alone, with barely enough money to pay for another drink, let alone a cab back to his and Stiles' shared apartment.

That had been nearly an hour ago.

He's still moping into the icy remains of his second rum and coke and considering ordering another and just putting it on Stiles' tab as payback for yet another night of getting ditched to hang out with his stupid boyfriend, when someone taps him on the shoulder.

He spins around on the barstool, ready to give his friend a piece of his mind, but the dark haired perfection that is standing in front of him is in no way Stiles. Scott knows he's a bit of a lightweight, but last time he checked, two rum and cokes was not enough for him to start imagining porcelain skinned princesses. And if the dark haired girl is a princess, then the girl next to her must be a goddess, with waves and waves of long, strawberry blonde hair, and the biggest, most beautiful green eyes he's ever seen.

"H-hi," he stutters, not sure which of them to look at.

"Hi," says the goddess, sitting down at the barstool on Scott's left and smiling like she knows something he doesn't.

"He looks a little thirsty, doesn't he, Lydia?" asks the princess, taking the seat on Scott's other side and leaning forward to look past him at the redhead. Scott's pretty sure he's whipping his head back and forth like some sort of deranged puppy at this point, but he can't seem to stop.

The goddess - Lydia - smirks. "Why don't you ask him?" she hums, signaling the bartender, who places something pink with a cherry in it in front of her.

"Why don't _you_ ask him?" asks the dark haired girl, sticking her tongue out childishly.

"Fine," says Lydia, throwing her hands up in apparent frustration, but there is a fond smile on her face. "Can we buy you a drink?"

"I love drinking," says Scott, mouth still hanging open slightly.

Both girls giggle this time, the princess hiding her mouth behind her hand, and Scott grins dopily, unsure of what to do with this new found attention. "I'm Scott," he finally says.

"Well, I'm Allison," says the dark haired girl. "And this is my..." She pauses to share a significant look with the redhead before turning back to him. "Lydia."

"Your Lydia?" asks Scott.

"Pleasure," says Lydia, holding out one hand, which Scott takes uncertainly.

"I know this is a little forward, but... We were wondering if you wanted to come back to our place," says Allison with a smile, all wide innocent doe eyes and dimples.

Scott gulps, wondering if he's interpreting this correctly. "With, uh, with which one of you?" he asks, looking from Allison to Lydia and back.

The two girls exchange a grin. "With both of us," says Lydia finally, placing one hand on his arm.

 ~~~

_Allison_

Allison can't believe she's been back in town for two hours and she's already seen her ex boyfriend sucking face with her ex girlfriend at a bar she'd never even heard of before tonight.

"We're leaving."

"What?" asks Isaac, jerking his gaze away from the tall, admittedly gorgeous, dark skinned bartender.

"Come on," she says, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him back out the door, but by the time he realizes what's going on, it's too late, and Lydia and Scott have separated and noticed them.

"Isaac!" calls Scott from the table in the corner, and Allison grimaces.

"Did you know he'd be here?" she asks, not just turning around and leaving only because Isaac is her only friend in the town right now and she really doesn't want to spend her night alone in her high school bedroom, stuck with nothing but memories of the things she screwed up.

"No, I swear."

"Isaac..."

"I promise!"

She sighs, and Scott calls Isaac's name again.

"Come on, we can go say hi and then come right back to the bar. Five minutes."

"Five minutes," says Allison with another sigh, following Isaac across the dirty, cracked floor to the corner that Scott and Lydia are sitting in.

"Allison!" says Scott with a bright grin the moment he sees her. "Hey! I didn't know you were back in town!"

"I'm just here for the weekend," she says, trying her hardest not to look at him. Her list of regrets is about a mile long and might as well be titled _'Scott and Lydia: how I fucked up everything with both of them.'_ "It's my dad's birthday."

"Oh, cool!" says Scott. "Tell him I said happy birthday!"

"Sure thing," she says with a tight smile that doesn't really reach her eyes.

"So, Lydia, how's your research going?" asks Isaac, obviously noticing Allison's discomfort.

"Good," says Lydia, and then she starts on a long, detailed explanation of what she's working on for her thesis. She's about halfway through explaining how Leibniz's notation differs from Euler's when Allison interrupts her.

"So when did this start happening?" she asks gesturing between Lydia and Scott.

Lydia and Scott get matching uncomfortable looks on their faces, and Allison feels strangely proud of herself for making them feel as weird about this as she does. "Um, last year," says Scott, and now he's the one refusing to make eye contact. "After Lydia got back for the summer."

"Oh, so you can handle being away from him at college but you couldn't handle being away from me?"

Lydia winces. "Allison, it was after sophomore year, we were sixteen, I'd graduated early, did you really think we'd last forever?"

"I wanted to!"

Scott frowns. "You didn't think we could last forever though?"

"That's different."

"And how's that?" asks Lydia, lips pursed.

"I was just trying to think of all the possibilities of what we could do when I left. Breaking up was just one of them."

"You said 'we should break up.'"

"I said maybe we should take a break until I got back!"

Lydia interrupts her again. "So you're saying we both should have just waited for you to decide it was time for us to get back together?"

Allison sinks down into the chair across the table from them, only half noticing the fact that Isaac had disappeared some time in the middle of their argument, no doubt to go talk to the handsome bartender. "That's not - I didn't-" she sighs. "I didn't think seeing you again would hurt this much."

There's silence at the table for a moment before Scott breaks it, saying something that Allison definitely hadn't expected.

"Me neither."

Allison looks up, and Scott has slid a hand across the table to her, which she takes, squeezing it tightly. "I'm sorry," she sighs. "I'm a mess. I tried to forget you, both of you, but I just... Can't."

Lydia slides her hand across the table to Allison too. "Maybe you don't have to."

"I... What?"

Scott shrugs. "I mean, it's not like we haven't talked about it. We both would have waited for you if you'd asked us to."

"You mean like, dating both of you?"

Lydia smiles. "Why not?"

~~~

_Lydia_

Lydia Martin is only sure of only three things in her life. One, if she wants to be the youngest person to ever win a Field's Medal, which she does, she only has 3 years, 9 months and 17 days left, two, she and Jackson are over - for good this time, and three, she needs a good distraction and another drink, not necessarily in that order. She nods at the bartender and he slides another glass in front of her, which she takes with a sigh of relief and starts sipping at slowly, finally turning around to actually look at the bar that she's in.

It's dark and smoky, with mostly covered windows and a dirty, cracked linoleum floor covered in stains that she doesn't want to know where they came from. She's beginning to regret not being more picky about it, choosing instead to just go into the first bar she saw when she got out of Jackson's apartment, having driven the three hours from her college to surprise him and ending up getting surprised herself, at the sight of him with his hand up some random blonde girl's shirt. The drinks are good though, and it's not like being picky has really helped her out in the romantic department, so maybe she should stop being so picky everywhere else too. She takes another drink from her glass and starts examining the people around her, wondering if any of them would make a good distraction. There's a reasonably attractive man with a plaid shirt and a lumberjack beard on her right, and that could be a fun diversion from her usual men, but then another boy in a plaid shirt sits down in his knee and starts kissing him, and she thinks that maybe he's not her best bet. There's a blonde girl in a tight tank top playing pool, with bright red lipstick and green eyes, but she looks at least ten years older than Lydia, and far too much like the girl she'd walked in on Jackson with.

Finally, her gaze lands on a gorgeous brunette sitting by herself, a few seats down from Lydia. She has big brown eyes, a tight black dress, and a gorgeous jacket and Lydia can't seem to make herself look away. Before she can even think about stopping herself, she's sliding off her barstool and going to sit next to the girl, liquid courage still clutched in her hand.

"Hey," she says with a smile. "I love your jacket, where did you get it?"

"Oh, thanks," says the girl with a bright smile, and Lydia barely stops herself from swooning. "I went to San Francisco a few months ago, picked it up in this tiny vintage store."

"Oh, I love San Francisco," says Lydia, reaching forward and smoothing down Allison's collar with one hand. "I'm Lydia by the way."

"Allison," says the girl, smiling too, wide and unguarded. Lydia thinks she might be a little bit in love already. "So, Lydia, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

It's so cheesy that Lydia can't help but giggle. "Maybe I was looking for you," she says, leaning forward with a smirk.

"Well-" Allison starts, before she's cut off someone shouting behind her.

"Allison!"

She turns around with a smile to look at the man who'd just come in through the door unwinding a scarf from around his face.

"Hey," she says with a grin as he leans in to kiss her. Lydia's not quite sure how to react to that. She'd been sure that Allison was flirting with her, but maybe she's just lost all game after the three years she wasted on Jackson.

"Hey," he says. "Sorry I'm late, got tied up at work. Who's this?"

"Oh, sorry," says Allison. "This is Lydia. Lydia, this is my boyfriend, Scott. Lydia was just telling me what she's doing here."

"Oh?" says Scott, exchanging a significant glance with Allison, and now Lydia's really confused, and kind of wondering how one couple got to be so attractive.

"Um, I'm just gonna go," she says, gesturing back towards where she'd been sitting before she decided to hit on the girl with a boyfriend. "Sorry."

"Wait," says Allison, reaching out and grabbing onto Lydia's wrist. "I mean, if you don't mind. We haven't even told you what we're doing here."

"Well it looks like you're on a date, and I seem to be interrupting."

Scott and Allison's faces split into identical grins. "You're definitely not interrupting," says Allison.

"I'm not sure I understand."

Scott and Allison exchange another glance before Scott speaks again, his smile far too innocent for what Lydia thinks he's implying. "See, we had this idea a few days ago, but we kind of need your help."


End file.
